


After Hours

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!dia, mommy!mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Dia gets home after a long day and waits for Mari to come home.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 19





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly write this for my son. Hope you’re proud of me my son ;w; 
> 
> Also I wanted to write fluff cause it’s been so long since I wrote fluff and it’s about that time

Dia came into her apartment she shares with her girlfriend Mari. She was so drained out from a long day at university and her after school job. She was lucky enough to finish her assignments so she had the rest of the afternoon to herself. “Oh right...Mari-san won’t be home until later…” 

She got a little upset, she loves being with her girlfriend. There wasn’t much she could do about that so she’ll try to unwind and wait. Dia changed into some comfortable clothes, a simple sweater and pj pants, and turned on the tv as she tried to figure out what to cook for dinner. 

She opened the fridge and noticed a metal lunch box, her favorite sippy cup, and a note. The note read, “Hello darling~! This is just a little something to eat for when you get home! I’m bringing us dinner tonight so don’t worry~! Relax today! I have your stuff laid out for you if you want it~! Love you lots!!!! -mommy <3” 

Dia giggled to herself. It made her feel better reading the little note. She held off from eating for a second to see where Mari left out her things. It wasn’t in their room nor in the living room so probably in the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and saw that Mari left out her penguin footed onesie, her paci, bubble bath soap, her bath toys, and a pull up with a note saying “only if you want it”. Dia smiled to herself. 

She runs a bath and puts a bit of the bubble bath soap in. She puts in her rubber ducky in the bath with her and plays a little bit with it. She felt a little sad that Mari wasn’t with her but she knows Mari will be home soon. She finishes her bath and puts in the clothes Mari left for her. She even puts on the pull up because she was feeling really little. 

Dia goes back in the fridge and takes out the lunch box and the sippy cup. The lunch box had Thomas the train on it, her favorite show! Inside were carrots with ranch, a small bag of fruit gummies, and yogurt and in the cup was grape juice. Dia felt spoiled! She puts on a show on the DVR and quietly eats her snacks. 

She felt so tired after eating but she wanted to be awake when Mari got home. She sucked on her pacifier as she waited. It was 3 hours later and Mari still isn’t home. Dia was getting anxious and worried. Then she heard the door unlock. She shot up from the couch and ran to the door. Mari just barely set her things down when Dia jumped into her arms. She can hear Dia crying in her arms. 

“Shh, it’s ok baby girl! Mommy is right here, no need to cry!” Mari rubbed her back to calm her down and carried her back to the couch. She sat down and continued to calm her down. “Look Dia! Thomas is playing! Wanna continue watching?” Dia finally let go and looked at the TV. Mari cleaned up her face seeing that she’s stopped crying. “There you go baby girl, there’s no need to cry!” 

“I missed mommy lots…” Dia quietly said. Mari kisses her cheek. Dia made a really big and goofy smile in response. 

“Are you hungry? I got us food like I said, do you want to eat it now?” Dia nodded in response. “Ok baby girl, I’ll be right back with our food. You just get comfy ok~!” Mari put Dia on the couch and went away for a second. Dia watched her as she waited for her to come back. 

Mari got them chicken with rice and vegetables. She cut up Dia’s piece into easy bite sizes knowing that she would struggle eating the whole piece. She came back to the couch, set the plates on the table, and brought the table closer to them. Mari kept a good eye on Dia as they ate. Dia only made a little mess but was fine nonetheless. Mari cleaned up after them and gave Dia a bottle of juice. 

“Do you wanna go to sleep now?” Mari noticed for a while that Dia looked really tired so she figured going to sleep early today would be better for her. Dia nodded as she continued to suck on her bottle. Mari picked her up and carried her to their bed. She put on her pjs before going into bed with her. Dia cuddled up next to her as she finished her bottle. Mari put Dia’s pacifier in her mouth and rubbed her head as Dia started to fall asleep. “Goodnight baby girl~” 

“Night-night mommy…” Dia said before falling asleep. Mari watched Dia sleep before falling asleep as well.


End file.
